The present invention relates to a windshield wiper installation, in which at least one nozzle of a windshield washing system participates in the pivot movements of the wiper arm.
With such types of windshield wiper installations, the washing liquid is customarily sprayed onto the windshield in a relatively widely fanned jet at a certain distance in front of the trailing wiper blade.
However, certain disadvantages are connected with such an installation. Thus, the wiper blade has a dry start-up range and dirt adhering to the wiper rubber is removed only incompletely. Additionally, the spray jet impinging on the windshield may have a certain disturbing effect on the driver and passenger.
The present invention is therefore concerned with the task to avoid these disadvantages and to provide a windshield wiper installation which assures a trouble-free operation without the danger of a scratching of the windshield by dry-running, respectively, soiled wiper blades.
The underlying problems are solved according to the present invention with a windshield wiper installation of the aforementioned type in that the washing liquid is sprayed in a focused jet from the base of the wiper arm directly along the wiper blade to the free end thereof on the side of the wiper blade disposed in front of the respective wiping direction.
A particularly favorable jet shape is achieved if, according to a further feature of the present invention, a pipe or tubular member without cross-sectional constriction in the discharge area serves as nozzle.